(1) Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of liquid purification or separation apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a mobile liquid purification unit and systems including a plurality of units.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,548 to Dickerson which discloses a mobile demineralizer for water treatment having two successive banks of mixed-bed ion exchange resin cylinders which produce extremely high quality water.
Experience has shown that the mixed-bed ion exchange resin cylinders used in the mobile demineralizer of that earlier patent produce a water quality that may be much higher in quality than many industrial water purification customers require, thus creating an economic and chemical inefficiency. Furthermore, the ion exchange resin cylinders used in that invention cannot be regenerated in situ, but must be disconnected and removed from the mobile demineralizer and transported to a regeneration station.